In the process of xerography, a light image of an original to be copied is typically recorded in the form of a latent electrostatic image upon a photosensitive or a photoconductive member with subsequent rendering of the latent image visible by the application of particulate thermoplastic material, commonly referred to as toner. The visual toner image can be either fixed directly upon the photosensitive member or the photoconductor member, or transferred from either member to another support, such as a sheet of plain paper, with subsequent affixing by, for example, the application of heat and pressure of the image thereto.
To affix or fuse toner material onto a support member like paper by heat and pressure, it is usually necessary to elevate the temperature of the toner and simultaneously apply pressure sufficient to cause the constituents of the toner to become tacky and coalesce. In both the xerographic as well as the electrographic recording arts, the use of thermal energy for fixing toner images onto a support member is known.
One approach to the heat and pressure fusing of toner images onto a support has been to pass the support with the toner images thereon between a pair of pressure engaged roller members, at least one of which is internally heated. For example, the support may pass between a fuser roller and a pressure roller. During operation of a fusing system of this type, the support member to which the toner images are electrostatically adhered is moved through the nip formed between the rollers with the toner image contacting the fuser roll thereby to effect heating of the toner images within the nip.
Engineering system polymers can possess a number of desirable properties including low mass densities, chemical stability, and high strength-to-mass ratio. Thus, these polymeric materials may have a low thermal conductivity near room temperature, and where foams thereof of amorphous polymers are used for thermal insulation. In situations where heat transfer is important, these polymeric materials are at a disadvantage. Also, polymers for heat exchangers and thermal management usually require high thermal conductivity, and where there are selected metals, such as copper, aluminum, and titanium (Cu, Al, Ti) and certain ceramics, such as aluminum nitride, diamond and graphite (AlN, diamond, graphite). Further, metals and ceramic fillers have been incorporated into polymeric materials, however, this incorporation can decrease the Young's modulus of the polymeric materials and can have other disadvantages, such as increased brittleness and decreased break strength.
There is a need for xerographic fusing members that substantially avoid or minimize the disadvantages of a number of known fusing members.
Also, there is a need for environmentally acceptable fuser members with excellent and enhanced thermal conductivity, and where such members are free of metals and ceramics.
Further, there is a need for economical xerographic fuser members that possess excellent and improved thermal diffusivities and improved thermal conductivities, especially as compared to a polyimide fuser belt, and which economical xerographic fuser members have an advantageous acceptable Young's Modulus.
Yet also there is a need for fuser members that permit a reduction in energy consumption and a corresponding cost reduction, in addition to improvements in thermal conductivity that can reduce the energy, and warm-up time for a xerographic internally heated fuser belt architecture.
Additionally, there is a need for fuser member compositions and mixture that possess self-release characteristics from a number of substrates, such as stainless steel, and where an external release layer on the metal substrate can be avoided when such members are prepared.
Yet another need resides in providing seamless fusing members and seamless fusing belts that can be generated at a cost lower than known centrifugal generated seamless polyimide belt processes.
Additionally, there is a need for fusing members that can be economically and efficiently manufactured.
Also, there is a need for fusing members with a combination of excellent mechanical properties thereby extending the life time thereof, and with stable substantially consistent characteristics as illustrated herein.
These and other needs are achievable in embodiments with the fuser members and components thereof disclosed herein.